Monsoon (Metal Gear)
Summary Monsoon (季節風), the Wind of Southeast Asia, was a member of Desperado Enforcement LLC and one of the Winds of Destruction, alongside Sundowner and Mistral. He was named for the seasonal wind systems that occur in West Africa and Asia-Australia. A survivor of the Khmer Rouge's control over Cambodia, his experiences as a child caused him to grow fatalistic and misanthropic, seeing the world as a place where the weak falling to the strong was inevitable. A former gang member, Monsoon became a cyborg following a shootout that gravely wounded him. He was capable of magnetically dislocating the different parts of his body to attack from a distance and dodge attacks. He wielded dual Sai named "Dystopia". Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Monsoon (his codename, original name is unknown) Origin: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 40's (grew up in Cambodia during the Khmer Rouge's rule) Classification: Cyborg Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Acrobatics, Expert Sai Wielder, Electromagnetism Manipulation (Used for Aura, Telekinesis, Flight, Body Control and Surface Scaling), Invisibility via Stealth Camo, Durability Negation through Vibration Manipulation and Quantum Manipulation with High-Frequency weapons (HF weapons vibrate extremely fast, allowing them to disrupt atoms with ease by shrinking their electron clouds. HF weapons can also cause changes to their blades particles at a quantum level, as well as cause quantum decoherence in the plank scale) Attack Potency: Large Town level (Fought and matched Raiden in Ripper Mode for a while. Should have fought against Armstrong to join Desperado, as Sam did), can ignore durability with High-Frequency weapons Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Fought on an equal footing with Raiden) with at least Sub-Relativistic 'reactions (Able to dislocate his body fast enough to dodge Raiden's attacks in Ripper Blade Mode) 'Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Raiden) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level (Was able to take numerous hits from Raiden); his ability to detach his body makes him slightly difficult to kill Stamina: Very high (He's also nearly insensitive to pain and can fight so long his brain is intact) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters via his electromagnetic manipulation. Standard Equipment: *'Dystopia:' A pair of High-Frequency Sai imbued with electromagnetism that serve as Monsoons' primary weapons. *'Red Phosphorus Grenade:' A smoke grenade that burns phosphorous pentoxide, along with other additives, to create a screen that impairs standard infrared sensors. Intelligence: Expert combatant specializing in stealth and fast-paced melee combat; the most tactically inclined of the Winds of Destruction. Weaknesses: Monsoon is overconfident, and like any cyborg, he is susceptible to (sufficiently strong) EMP attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Electromagnetism Manipulation:' By utilizing Fleming's left-hand rule for motors Monsoon is able to create a magnetic field that grants him multiple abilities, such as levitation, control and acceleration of his body and metallic objects from remote distances; the creation of makeshift Electromagnetic Pulse attacks, the ability to evade attacks by dislodging parts of his body, and the ability to adhere to surfaces. Gallery Metal Gear Rising Revengeance OST - The Stains Of Time Extended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Metal Gear Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Konami Category:Sociopaths Category:Ninjas Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 7